Ellen Yin
Ellen Yin is a detective for Gotham City Police Department created for the animated series The Batman. History Ellen Yin was the partner assigned to detective Ethan Bennett. She hoped to defeat Batman in hand-to-hand combat and unmask him. She is shown to be fond of her partner and is Chief Angel Rojas' favorite PD person. Yin is as physically adept as any male cop she knows. Previously head of her department in Metropolis, she transferred to Gotham City looking for a challenge. She's a career cop at the top of her game, simple and by the book. Not warming to Bruce Wayne so easily, Ellen doesn't have it out personally for The Batman. As a vigilante, he's breaking the law. Not seeing past his swinging billionaire persona, she despises his seemingly silver-spoon arrogance. When her partner and friend Ethan Bennett is transformed into Clayface, Yin loses one of her best friends in the city. Before she and The Batman parted ways when they fought Clayface, The Batman handed her a commlink, telling her to call him whenever she needed. Keeping the commlink, Yin calls The Batman her new "partner" during a coffee shop meeting with Ethan's best friend, Bruce Wayne. After she receives a Batwave from Batman, the two work together until "Night and the City", where her Batwave was taken by Rojas, her badge confiscated. It was returned by Commissioner James Gordon at the end of the episode, and she was promoted. Yin no longer appeared after season 2, though it is implied she becomes Police Commmisioner in the near future during the fourth season episode "Artifacts". In the episode "Fire & Ice", Ellen attends a charity party hosted by Bruce Wayne. She tells Wayne that she knows his secret, and he initially thinks that she knows he's Batman. However, the "secret" is that Yin realizes that Bruce's "spoiled, arrogant playboy" persona is only a facade. Trivia *Though the character of Ellen Yin is largely original to the series, it appears that she, or at the very least her name, was likely inspired by the character Commissioner Ellen Yindel, from Batman: The Dark Knight Returns. Both displayed strong, anti-Batman beliefs at their introduction, and though never confirmed, it is implied that Yindel, like Yin, developed a certain respect for Batman, after seeing his heroics. It is also mentioned in the Time Skip episode, and likely a nod to the comic, that she became Commissioner. *Ellen Yin made her final appearance at the end of the second season and was replaced by Batgirl for the third season onward. Appearances ''The Batman'' *Season One **"The Bat in the Belfry" **"Traction" **"Call of the Cobblepot" **"The Man Who Would Be Bat" **"The Big Chill" **"The Cat and the Bat" **"Topsy Turvy" **"The Rubberface of Comedy" **"The Clayface of Tragedy" *Season Two **"The Cat, the Bat and the Very Ugly" **"Riddled" **"Fire & Ice" **"Meltdown" **"JTV" **"The Butler Did It" **"Strange Minds" **"Night and the City" Gallery Detective_Ellen_Yin.jpg 380077_1266363461264_full.jpg yinhospital.png|Yin after being knocked out by Bane yinconfused.jpg|Yin being held hostage by joker yin3.png|Yin after Joker sprays her with a sedative The+Batman+-+2x02+-+Riddled_0001.jpg|Yin in a hazmat suit YinThe_Batman_-_2x02_-_Riddled_0017.jpg|Yin Ellen Yin Winter.png Category:The Batman Characters